Eternity with You
by Kamadaki
Summary: Avalon. Fate. Eternity. Let us overcome the impossible... together. One-Shot
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fate/stay Night.

**Eternity with You**

**Prologue **

Tick.

_There is an agreement, an unchanging agreement…_

Tick.

_... saying that the past cannot be altered, that it is _eternity_. _

Tick.

_The oaths and determination of the past, forever binds us and the King. And my heart does not allow my sword to change back to what it was before…_

Tick. Tick. Tick.

… _but… _I still want to see you_._

Tick –

_Even if I fall into an eternal slumber… I still want him to hear this voice. _

Click. Stop. Silence.

"This is a difficult matter, your dimensions are not aligned with each other." A voice speaks out of the darkness.

This is what the magus says, but I already know that the continuation of that dream is very unlikely. Yes, very unlikely indeed. Still…

The magus speaks again.

"Normally such things would never occur, and the Fates decided beforehand that it should not happen." He says this without any emotion. As I remember it, this was how he always was.

"Yet…" He lets out a sigh and continues, "… If you want this to happen, how do I put this, two miracles must occur: One must wait continuously, and the other must pursue endlessly_._ They must both realize that it will be impossible to succeed yet be able to endure patiently. Is that the dream you wish to truly wait upon?"

This is what the magus asks. He tells me that this sort of thing is impossible, and furthermore, it is unrelated to the duty of the King. But it is as simple as saying, 'Do you want it to come true, even though it is impossible?'

The magus seems to hear my thoughts, and replies to them. "Ah, don't be mistaken. I did not say to forsake the King's duty. Royal blood courses through your veins, and if this pride was deprived; then there would be nothing left of you. It's best to keep yourself as you are." The magus smiles. "I am really complimenting you, as a human being and as a girl you have the right to your happiness. So, I want you to understand, doing something like this is innocent."

This is what the magus says, but what else can I expect from a man like him? He has always been this way.

But… I know what he is telling me.

This is a meaningless response. This is merely the manifestation of the hope of the girl before she took up the sword. No matter what the situation, if I don't have the power to make this dream come true, how is it any different than wishing unto the stars?

Once more, the magus answers to my thoughts. "Whether or not that is correct is another topic altogether." The magus pauses for a second. "Arturia. Time is ever constant and ever changing, the only one who's still trapped in that time is you. A dream is only beautiful because it's dream-like, but I believe you would probably be happier slumbering as if dead..." Another short pause. "Even so…"

The magus does not continue.

With silent words it is being said that this is probably best. Not continuously pursuing. Not enduring endlessly. What only awaits me is the expectation of a warm sleep; my future eternity can only be met by a constant slumber.

I laugh quietly to myself. I already knew what I was going to choose in the end. There was no other option. Do not be mistaken, there was no other option not because of a restriction of choice but because a girl's heart can sway no other way. An innocent girl's heart can sway no other way…

Tick.

_So… I will wait continuously…_

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick…

* * *

**Author's Notes**: None.


	2. Eternity with You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate/stay Night.

**Eternity with You**

**One-Shot**

I open my eyes.

Everything is so bright, and my consciousness feels like its being spirited away by an ethereal wind. It has been a very long time, I can tell. For so long I have chased after my dream; endlessly pursuing something that was always just a grasp away. Yet here I am.

I smile quietly to myself as I breathe in the holy air of the place I know this must be. A field of grass surrounds me, and as I brush my fingers through its glades I can feel my journey coming to an end. Lying down on my back I find myself looking at the sky. Wistful clouds sift through the ever blue sky, and I am reminded of a time, long ago, when I looked up toward a different sky and started off on the path that I was sure would bring me here.

Clearly in my heart are imprinted the words I said on that day:

_It feels so close to me, yet I can't even grasp it if I open my hands._

_Even so… even if I can't reach it…There are things that will stay in my heart._

_Being in the same time… and looking up at the same sky… _

_If I can remember that, then even if we are far apart from each other,_

_I believe we can be together…_

Again, I smile inwardly. How far have I travelled? How long has this journey been? Slowly, I relax my body.

Ah…

This truly is the end of my journey. It looks like it will end here.

Another gentle gust of wind blows across the field of grass as my heart returns to how it was back then. I stare up at the endless sky and recall the unstated agreement; the fantasy of an unstated wish. If I kept pursuing that dream, it would definitely be realized.

My heart beats faster as the dream begins to awaken.

In front of me is the end of this journey, but for some reason I'm scared. My body feels rigid and I don't know if I want to cross the line I have desperately been running towards.

I shake my head.

No. This deceit should be at an end. Fate owes us that much.

Taking a deep breath in, I close my eyes. It is about time I face the end of my journey.

Exhaling, I find myself thinking about the past and everything that has brought me here: the pain, the hurt, the smiles, the tears, the dreams, the nightmares, the chase, the endless pursuit. Then…

… I open my eyes.

Looking out in front of me I see the silhouette of a girl.

And then I behold the end of my journey.

There she stands, draped in a dress of white. A white so pure and innocent it appears to be made of light rather than cloth. When I look into her eyes it almost seems like she can't comprehend what is finally happening. I have made her wait so long. She must have always been here, endlessly waiting; just how I have been endlessly pursuing. But now both of our infinite paths have come to an end.

Looking back up into her deep green eyes it feels like no time has passed at all. Her golden hair is streaming down to her shoulders like it did that day, and nostalgia flows through my veins into my still beating heart. Tears form at the corner of her eyes and they glisten in the sunlight like diamonds. A faint blush appears upon her white skin as those illimitably unadulterated eyes begin to understand that the impossible… has been overcome.

How much I wanted to see her, how long I made her wait, at this moment none of those things matter, because now, we're finally together.

I smile.

It has always been there all along…

This youthful innocence.

"_I'm back, Saber."_

...The words coming out of my mouth really are like that time,  
As if, what's beginning here is only the continuation of that day.

With light footsteps,  
The girl with a slightly quivering body is also smiling…

"_Welcome back, Shirou."_

Then she said the words she had been waiting to say…  
… all this time…

"_This journey has just come to an end…_

_But…_

… _let us forever walk upon our new path..._

… _As I spend…_

… _**eternity**__…_

… _**with you…**__"_

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Based off Fate/stay Night: Realta Nua, Last Episode. Translation credited to WingZero.

The original Last Episode was ambiguous at best but was made that way so that the viewer could come to a conclusion of their own.

This is the conclusion I came to. I hope you enjoyed it! :D

And, as always, please read and review!

kama

P.S. You can watch the Last Episode here at dailymotion (dot) com. Search for Realta Nua Last Episode and you should be able to find it.

Afterwards, tell me what you thought of it! Or even better write your own fanfic about the conclusion you came to; I'd love to read it. :D


End file.
